


House of Smash!

by HamiltonSchmidt



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonSchmidt/pseuds/HamiltonSchmidt
Summary: Everyone is here.Everyone.Over 80 fighters are living under the same roof. With a roster that massive, shenanigans are inevitable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	House of Smash!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to the first work I'm posting to this fandom, House of Smash! The summar speaks enough, so I won't repeat myself here, but I hope that you enjoy what I have to offer you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inklings are the first to make it to the Smash Manor.

"All right, we're here! Welcome to the Smash Manor!" Kapp'n announced, opening the bus door, allowing eight Inklings to get off. "If ye got any questions, ye take 'em to Mast'r Hand, ye hear?"

"Ya got it!" The orange Inkling, Sour, said with a toothy grin. "Thanks for the ride, mister!"

"Ye be welcome. Well, good luck to ye, kiddos!" Kapp'n nodded, closing the doors. Sour was waving goodbye as the bus sped off, disappearing through a swirling portal, no doubt on the way to pick up the next batch of newcomers. The squad of squids looked down the long, winding path that led up to the doors of the Smash Manor.

"Awww yeah!" Sour shouted, pumping her fists in the air. "I can't believe this is happenin'! Someone pinch me, I feel like I'm dreamin'!"

One of the other Inklings, the blue one specifically, reached over and pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" Sour yelped, rubbing her arm. It hurt as bad as a jellyfish sting.

"Hey, you asked to be pinched, so I did!" Caspar raised his hands defensively.

"Well, ya didn't have to do it so hard, ya know!"

"Cut it out, both of you." The yellow Inkling stepped in. "We don't need to have any petty squabbles before we even get to the Manor."

"For once, I agree with Kitt." The green Inkling muttered. "Save your pathetic bickering for the battlefield."

"Hmph, you're one to talk about pathetic bickering, Felix." The pink Inkling smirked, arms folded behind her head. "You almost threw a tantrum because Betty had the backseat."

"S-Shut it, Jessica."

"Aw, did I strike a nerve?"

"Tch!" Felix scoffed, picking up his luggage. Without another word, he started marching down the path.

"I must say, the concept of traveling across whole dimensions has me highly intrigued." The cyan squid spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "I'm very eager to learn as much as I can regarding the schematics behind it all..."

"Dear Cod, Kowalski, you're such a NEEERD!" Jessica laughed, playfully punching the boy in the shoulder, nearly knocking him over. "I, personally, would love to meet all the totally fresh faces here! Hold on, I need to post about this to Squidstagram!" She already had her squid-shaped phone out. Much to her dismay, there was no connection outside. "Aw, barnacles..."

"U-Um, I wonder what our rooms will look like..." The purple Inkling sighed. She shuffled her shoes on the smooth pavement, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Betty, we've discussed this already." Kitt looked over to the school girl. "You can't stay in your room all day."

"Yeah!" The final Inkling shouted, breezing past the other six on a skateboard. He came to a quick stop and kicked the board up onto his shoulder. "You won't have any friends if you keep yourself locked up in your room like a hermit crab!"

"T-That's easy for you to say, Bradley." Betty rolled her eyes. "You actually know how to talk to people."

"Heck yeah, I do!"

"Regardless." Kitt started, arms crossed. "You should put in an effort to meet new people while we're here. Considering we'll be doing battle with them, it'd do you good to get to know them a little better."

"But-" Betty tried to object, but a menacing glare from Kitt silenced her instantly.

"Come on, Betty!" Sour placed a hand on her shoulder, grinning ear to ear. "You'll be fine! I won't let anyone hurt ya!"

"If anyone tries, I'm gonna give 'em a whoopin' so bad they'll be running to their mommies!" Caspar added, fists clenched.

Kowalski cleared his throat. "Hopefully we don't resort to violence outside of a match. None of us need to be sent back home for starting fights in the Manor."

"Y-Yeah..." Betty nodded. "A-Anyway, shouldn't we join Felix? I'm sure he's waiting for us at the doors, and we know he hates waiting..."

"True." Kitt agreed. "Come on, let's get a move on."

* * *

The path led the Inklings to a large clearing, which was home to the unmistakable Smash Manor, which towered over the hundreds of thousands of trees that made up the forest behind it. The perimeter was lined with brick walls, the entrance an open iron gate. Inside four park benches surrounded a glorious stone fountain, which the Inklings made a note to avoid, given their history with water. The rest of the yard area was mostly empty, save for a playground for the younger fighters living there.

The squid kids followed the trail up to the stone steps to the large, dark oak doors of the Manor, where Felix stood tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sheesh, it took you bunch long enough to get here!" He grumbled.

"Sooo nice of you to wait for us, Felix! You're suuuch a sweetheart!" Jessica replied sarcastically.

The green Inkling said nothing, only giving a rather rude hand gesture instead.

Jessica ignored him. "So, who wants to do the honors of knocking?"

Sour and Caspar jumped up to the top steps.

"We'll do it!" The orange Inkling chirped.

"Let's do it on the count of three!"

Sour nodded. "One..."

"Two..." The two Inklings raised a fist to the doors.

"Three!"

The two knocked on the door three times, maybe a bit harder than necessary.

"I-I'm nervous..." Betty whispered.

"You'll be fine." Kitt said. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Y-You sure?"

"Positive."

Hearing this from Kitt put Betty a little at ease. Being an agent of the Squidbeak Splatoon, she always had a grasp on tough situations. She was always able to expect the unexpected.

However, not even she was expecting the doors to suddenly fly open, knocking Sour and Caspar onto their bottoms. Hovering over them was a large, white hand, its fingers curling and stiff.

**"WHAT'S UP, BITCHEEEEEEEEES?!"**

Betty, instantly shrieked like a banshee, entering squid form and cowering behind Kitt and holding on tight to her leg.

"I-It talks?!" Sour screamed.

"Woah! It's a giant talking hand!" Bradley looked more excited than terrified. "That's fresh!"

Unfortunately, not everyone in the group seemed to agree. Betty, especially.

"I-I wanna go home! I want my mommy!" She bawled, her grip on Kitt ever firm. "I-I can't do this!"

"Cod, can you shut the crybaby up, Kitt?!" Felix barked. "I swear-"

"Can it, Felix!" Kitt snapped back.

"Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Kowalksi joined in, visibly distressed that everyone is shouting.

Meanwhile, amidst all the bickering, the giant hand was silent, watching the chaos unfold right in front of it.

"If you don't shut your damn mouth, I'll shut it for you!" Kitt had grabbed Felix's collar and held him firmly in a death grip. If looks could kill, Felix would be six feet under in an instant.

"Is that a fact now?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Caspar stepped in-between them. "What was that thing you said earlier, Felix?"

"Save your pathetic bickering for the battlefield." Kowalksi answered, doing his best to channel the green Inkling's edgy tone. Needless to say, it was a horrible impression.

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

Before the situation could escalate, another hand had appeared, though this one seemed more relaxed.

**"UH..."**

_"DID YOU SCARE THE INKLINGS, CRAZY?"_

**"...MAYBE..."**

_"SERIOUSLY?!"_

**"HEY, I WAS JUST GREETING THEM! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY STARTED CRYING AND SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER!"**

_"YOU KNOW I GREET THE NEWCOMERS FOR A REASON, CRAZY!"_

**"OKAY, OKAY! I SEE I'M NOT WELCOME HERE!"** With a snap of its fingers, the more erratic hand vanished in a flash of purple light.

_"GOOD GRIEF..."_

"..."

"Now there's two of them?" Caspar spoke up after a moment of silence.

_"AH, YES. I HAVE NOT PROPERLY INTRODUCED MYSELF, HAVE I?"_

"Hm, you must be the 'Master Hand' Kapp'n mentioned on the trip here?" Kowalski pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_"YOU WOULD BE CORRECT. I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHER'S BEHAVIOR."_

"Wait, brother?" Bradley asked.

 _"YES, MY BROTHER, CRAZY HAND._ _HE'S MORE...UNHINGED THAN I."_

"We can tell..." Kitt grumbled, holding a still-shivering and sniffling Betty in her arms.

"Best keep him away from Crybaby Betty if you don't want a repeat of this." Felix scoffed. "Cod knows we don't want that."

"Felix, please, just shut the fuck up." Kitt hissed.

"Gasp! Profanity!" Jessica feigned surprise.

"Bite me, Kitt." Felix spat back.

"ANYWAY!" Sour spoke over the others. "You are the one who invited us here, Master Hand?"

 _"CORRECT."_ Master Hand answered. _"YOU ARE THE FIRST WE HAVE REACHED OUT TO JOIN OUR ROSTER OF FIGHTERS. AH, BUT FIRST, DO YOU HAVE YOUR INVITATIONS WITH YOU?"_

He was presented with eight envelopes.

_"EXCELLENT. ALLOW ME TO GUIDE YOU TO YOUR ROOMS."_

* * *

"Aw yeah, now this is what I'm talkin' about!" Caspar shouted as he threw himself on the king-sized bed on the far end of the room. The mattress was so bouncy that it nearly launched him off into the floor.

The room itself was very spacious. It offered both a place to sleep, as well as a closet packed tight with dozens of clothes that fit him like a glove, and even a personal bathroom, complete with an Inkling-safe shower! He wasn't quite sure what to expect, even for a large-scale Manor several stories tall and acres wide, but it was safe to say that he wasn't disappointed in the least.

"How ya holdin' up, Caspar?" Sour asked from the doorway. Bradley and Kowalski were with her.

"Doing pretty well! This room is pretty fresh, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, absolutely! It's pretty inkredible, if ya ask me!"

"Seems our rooms aren't much different from each other's." Kowalski added, scratching his chin. "Though I suppose what sets each one apart is the colors. Each one is colored to suit us. Mine is cyan, Sour's is orange, Felix's is green, et cetera."

"Oh, right!" Caspar sat up. "How's Felix? Ever since that...incident he's looked really tense."

"Well, when he was given his room key, he stormed to his room and locked the door. Won't answer to anyone." Bradley shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Yeah, let's let him have his space." Kowalski agreed.

"Where's Jessica?"

"Ah, she's tryin' to hunt down the WiFi password." Sour snickered. "She's been askin' around, but so far hasn't had any luck. People keep givin' her strange looks, like they don't get a word she's sayin'."

"That may actually be the case, Sour. I don't believe anyone here can understand Inklish." Kowalski said with a worried expression. "This...this might be problematic..."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Bradley leaned against the door, arms crossed. "Master Hand told me that something was in the works to fix that."

"Wait, when did he tell you this?"

"After giving me my room key. I guess being the last one in the group made me the most important one to share that with?" Bradley shrugged. "But it's whatever, since I made sure to tell you guys."

"We should probably let the others know about this." Sour spoke up.

"Oh, I saw Kitt over by Betty's room. Asked her what she was doing just standing there, but she told me to beat it." Bradley huffed. "I didn't leave without telling her, and I'm confident she'll tell Betty, too."

"Then that leaves Felix and Jessica." Kowalski noted. "Given Felix's situation, however, it's probably not the right time to talk to him."

"So! Who's up to go lookin' for Jess?" Sour asked.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind Betty she immediately slumped against the door and pulled her knees to her chest. She was relieved to finally be in a comfortable space she could call safe, but she couldn't bring herself to rest easy after the fight that almost broke out between Kitt and Felix. The two would occasionally bicker and jab at each other, but they've never reached a point where one got physical with the other.

She couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault. Had she been a bit braver...

There was a knock at the door.

She didn't budge, hoping that whoever it was would lose interest and leave.

There was another knock.

Sighing, Betty gulped and peeked out of the small hole at the top of the door.

Kitt stood on the other side of the door. "Betty, can we talk?"

She didn't want to, but something compelled her to open the door. Kitt slowly stepped in and whispered a small thank you as she took a seat on the bed, sinking a little in the plush mattress. She pat the spot next to her, silently asking Betty to sit next to her. The school girl hesitantly joined her.

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry." Kitt said quietly after a long moment of silence.

"No, I'm sorry..." Betty lowered her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "If I wasn't such a crybaby, then you and Felix wouldn't have gotten in a fight, and-"

"Betty, look at me."

Betty raised her head.

"It's natural to feel scared, and you weren't the only one who wasn't frightened by...that kind of greeting. I'm the one, however, who lost my temper with Felix."

"E-Even so, I..." Betty clenched her fists. "...I want to learn how to be braver, and I...I want you to help me with that."

"That so?"

Silence.

"...Very well. You're important to me, after all." Kitt's face turned pink for a second. "But, I ask that you help me, too."

"M-Me?" Betty blinked.

"Yes. Help me, with keeping my temper under control." Kitt ran her hand through her hair. "Equivalent exchange, wouldn't you say?"

"O-Oh, that makes sense."

"T-Thank you."

"W-Wha?!"

Betty squeaked as Kitt pulled her close, squeezing her in a tight hug. She surely hadn't expected that, but she was also expecting not to expect something so it didn't count. The hug was over as quick as it started, Kitt's face a deep shade of red.

"S-Sorry, I'll just...get going now." She was already halfway across the room. "You...you should get some rest."

"But...but isn't it four in the afternoon?" Betty looked at the bedside clock, but when she looked back to Kitt she had already left, like she wasn't there at all. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

The Inkling soon fell asleep feeling very warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inkling names can be found here:
> 
> \- Orange: Sour.  
> \- Blue: Caspar.  
> \- Yellow: Kitt (aka Agent 3).  
> \- Green: Felix.  
> \- Pink: Jessica.  
> \- Cyan: Kowalski.  
> \- Purple: Betty.  
> \- Indigo: Bradley.
> 
> Just as a heads up, only the non-DLC fighters will be introduced in this "Meet the New Faces" series. Those in the Fighter's Pass will be introduced in due time, but for now this will focus only on the roster before the DLC.
> 
> Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!


End file.
